Power Rangers: Eltarian Fighters
Power Rangers: Eltarian Fighters is the first Power Rangers Season in the V Universe. This season in based on Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Plot In the Andromeda Galaxy, there are 7 planets on which life exists: Eltar, Denzi, Mecha, Bio Star, Amanga, Amazo and Atlanta. Eltar, ruled by the King Zordon Barza, has a very advanced technology that allows royals communicate with the Milky Way Galaxy, the Earth being his only planet where life exists. The commoners of Eltar planet even imagine such a possibility, as well as the Terrans, 'cause this is a new thing for both planets and rulers need to study better your chances. They believe that the Earth is more developed than Eltar. Who makes them think so is the Black Cross Army who call themselves the rulers of the Earth, but which are actually intergalactic beings who want to dominate the universe. The Eltarians are kind and naive beings. Taking advantage of that, the Black Cross Army negotiates his trip to Eltar promising to take their resources and advanced technology. Soon that arrive there, they are welcomed with open arms by Zordon and his wife Zaira Barza, but taking advantage of the situation they end up killing Zaira and almost taking the life of Zordon. The Eltarians eventually find out who actually are the Black Cross Army and what they want to do with the universe: enslave all life and explore all possible planets. They try in every way to expel the Black Cross Army of your planet, but nothing works until a scientist named Trey Krog shows to Zordon your project to defeat the invaders: create a team of heroes with superpowers capable of defeating any enemy. Earlier Zordon is skeptical on the idea until Trey turns into one of the heroes and manages to defeat the Gold Mask, one of the generals of the Black Cross. The king selects another 4 Eltarians to join Trey and together become the Power Rangers: Eltarian Fighters. Trey Krog is the Red Eltarian Ranger; Kray Landers is the Blue Eltarian Ranger; Alisha Arrows is the Yellow Eltarian Ranger; Anna Crystal is the Pink Eltarian Ranger; and Jack Kright is Green Eltarian Ranger. At the end of the season the Rangers supposedly destroys the Black Cross but Alisha even after Zordon have tried to save her becoming the Silver Eltarian Ranger, is hit in battle and dies while Zordon loses the powers of the Silver Ranger, stored for a long secret in time. Characters Eltarian Rangers Eltarian Royalty * Queen Zaira Barza * Royal Guard 1 * Royal Guard 2 * Emperor Sirian * Empress Charla * Tisha Krog (only flashback) * Princess Tanya Barza * Duke Peron * Duchess Satrya * Baron Jakoh Black Cross Army * Black Cross Leader * Sun Mask General * Iron Mask General * Vulcan Mask General * Golden Mask Commander-in-Chief * Crossers * Masked Monsters ***Gold Masked (1) ***Warrior Masked (1, 2) ***Bronze Masked (1, 3) ***Jade Masked (1, 4) ***Gas Masked (1, 5) ***Moon Masked (6) ***Witch Masked (7) ***Wing Masked (8) ***Horn Masked (9) ***Skull Masked (10) ***Tube Masked (11) ***Basket Masked (11) ***Skate Masked (12) ***Rainbow Masked (13) ***Mirror Masked (14) ***Cyclops Masked (15) ***Sword Masked (16) ***Shot Masked (17) ***Gear Masked (18) ***Wire Masked (19) ***Razor Masked (20) ***Vein Masked (21) ***Door Masked (22) ***Mine Masked (23) ***Hatchet Masked (24) ***Princess Masked (25) ***Blushing Masked (26) ***Steel Masked (27) ***Warship Masked (28) ***Fork Masked (29) ***Pirate Masked (30) ***Rock Masked (31) ***Diamond Masked (32) ***Electricity Masked (33) ***Locomotive Masked (34) ***Camera Masked (35) ***Bone Masked (36) ***Trap Masked (37) ***Telephone Masked (38) ***Baseball Masked (39) ***Faucet Masked (40) ***Parabolic Masked (41) ***Television Masked (42) ***Clock Masked (43) ***Fallen Masked (44) ***Injection Masked (45) ***Tire Masked (46) ***Piano Masked (47) ***Anchor Masked (48) ***Kendo Masked (49) ***Glasses Masked (49) ***Stove Masked (49) ***Kettle Masked (49) ***Yo-Yo Masked (49) Arsenal and Attacks Mecha